The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a light source driving apparatus.
Compared with a filament-based light emitting devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have various advantages such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, and thus, demand for LEDs continues to grow. Meanwhile, a light emitting device using LEDs may have problems in terms of compatibility in that a connection structure between the LEDs, such as a series connection structure, a parallel connection structure, or the like, may need to be reconfigured according to a peak value of an input alternative current (AC) voltage, based on threshold voltage characteristics of the LEDs. Thus, research and development of a light emitting device securing compatibility with respect to an external input voltage amplitude and having improved efficiency are required in the art.